Diez Segundos
by ElisaJ
Summary: Goku se prepara para volver a la otra vida. ¿Puede Chichi encontrar una manera de tener un último momento con él?


AN: Gracias a Blauvixen por ayudarme a traducir mi historia está inspirada en un fan hecho cómico por Manshu en 1994 donde ChiChi decidió que necesitaba una última ronda antes de que Goku volviera a la otra vida.

Diez Segundos

¡No era justo! ¡Simplemente no era justo!

Por primera vez en más de siete años, Goku regresó a la Tierra. Desde el anuncio del su regreso, ChiChi estaba emocionada. En treinta días, Goku la vería a ella, a su hijo mayor Gohan, y conocería a su hijo menor del que nunca tuvo idea, Goten.

Todo estaba planeado. Goku regresará para participar en el Tenkaichi Budokai y ponerse al día con sus amigos en el proceso. Después, Goku pasará el resto de su tiempo con su familia y comería unos maravillosos platillos preparados por ella. ChiChi sabía que Goku estaría muriendo de hambre después del torneo y después de todos estos años ansiaba comida preparada por ella. ChiChi había pasado los últimos tres días preparándose.

Una vez solo, ella y Goku volverán a intimar unaúltima vez.

Bueno, quizás más de una vez.

ChiChi era viuda pero era una mujer con necesidades y había anhelado desesperadamente a Goku a lo largo de los años. Sin Goku, ChiChi se vio obligada a suprimir los recuerdos y los deseos conjurados y aceptar que parte de su vida había terminado.

No es para decir que no había ofertas. Sólo era que ella era incapaz de aceptarlas. Goku había sido el único hombre al que ella había amado, el, era al único que sentía que podía darle su cuerpo; también ChiChi sabía que ningún hombre podría darle la satisfacción que Goku siempre le daba.

Goku no era un marido del que ChiChi pudiera depender financieramente. Goku no siempre estaba allí cuando ella lo hubiese querido, pero en términos de intimidad, no había queja alguna. Ella conocía su cuerpo como él conocía el cuerpo de ella y las cosas que le hicia con su boca, sus manos y su miembro… ChiCh sabía que ningún hombre podría cumplir con esos estándares.

Con el regreso de Goku, ChiChi pensó que ella y Goku crearían nuevos momentos que acomapañarían ChiChi hasta la muerte.

Ella también quería compensar cómo terminaron las cosas con su marido.

La última vez que Goku la vio viva, era mientras huía de ella porque no podía prometer que Gohan no lucharía contra Cell. Ella estaba tan enojada con él cuando vio a Gohan luchando contra Cell en la televisión. Cuando Goku murió sin que ella lo supiera, sus pensamientos sobre él eran de ira. Ella no quería lo mismo esta vez. ChiChi quería que los últimos recuerdos de Goku de ella sean de amor, pero ¿cómo podría hacer que eso sucediera si Goku tenía que irse ahora?

Chichi podía oír a Goku hablando con ella, diciéndole que no estuviera triste. ¿Cómo podría no estarlo?

Goku llegó como estaba planeado y tuvo una maravillosa reunión con todos. El primer encuentro de Goku con Goten fue más de lo que ChiChi imaginó, y lo que comenzó como un día perfecto, rápidamente se convirtió en una pesadilla. El día de Goku en la tierra, había terminado y no habían pasado las veinticuatro horas. Gohan y Vegeta estaban muertos, un nuevo terror amenazaba al planeta y la única esperanza de la Tierra era Goten y Trunks. De siete y ocho años. Esto fue peor que cuando Goku puso el destino del planeta sobre los hombros de su hijo de casi diez años. Al menos Gohan tuvo un año en la Cámara del Tiempo con Goku. Al menos Gohan había pasado años luchando contra monstruos malignos antes de enfrentarse a Cell. Goten y Trunks eran aficionados.

"Todavía tienes a Goten para cuidarte."

Chichi no podía mirar a la cara a Goku. Significaba decir adiós y ella no quería decir adiós. En lugar de la cara de una esposa enojada, Goku se irá con su esposa mirandolo tristemente al borde de las lágrimas.

"Pero si es asesinado por el Majin Boo…."

Goku sostenía su mano. El siempre tan fuerte, podía reducir una montaña a guijarros. Pero tan tierna que podía llevarla a experimentar el mayor de los pláceres. Chichi se dio cuenta de que esta iba a ser ella última vez que Goku la vería; la última vez que lo tocaría ¿y solo le estaba tomando la mano?! ¿Sin beso de despedida? ¿Sin abrazo de 'Adiós'? ¿Nada de sexo de despedida?

¡Al diablo con eso!

La tristeza fue borrada por el aumento de la ira y la determinación.

Ella acababa de perder a su hijo mayor. ¡Tuvo que aceptar que su hijo menor luchará contra un monstruo que ya había matado a millones y su marido se iba otra vez! Si ella tenía que aceptar todo eso, ¡Entonces que llueva agua bendita después del infierno!, iba a conseguir algo a cambio de estos sacrificios. ¡Ella iba a tener una última noche ocn su esposo!

Sólo había un lugar a donde ir. Goku lo mencionó alguna vez. A ella ya no le importaba si todos se daban una idea de lo que ella y su Goku que estaba haciendo.

_Esta será la última vez que tendré sexo, la última vez que tendré ese maravilloso, pene Saiyan. He estado esperando esto por 30 días. ¡Es mi única oportunidad!_

Apretando su agarre en la mano de Goku, Chichi corrió, tirando de compañero al punto que sus pies estaban al aire como si fuese tan ligero como el papel. La gente veía a Chichi como la esposa de Goku y a menudo olvidaban o ignoraban el hecho de que estaba casada con el hombre más fuerte del mundo y por lo tanto permanecía en su mejor forma física. Ella tenía que estarlo. Chichi no podía estar casada con Goku y no tener un cuerpo fuerte y en forma para mantenerse al día con la energía de su marido, para criar a sus hijos, entrenar a su hijo más joven y soportar su vigor Saiyan cuando embiste el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo.

La fuerza de ChiChi no sólo sorprendió a todos, sino que también su velocidad. Corrió más rápido de lo que nadie imaginaba; antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar y detenerla.

Se escuchó a Baba gritar, "¡Vayan detras de ella!"

Déjenlos. Que alguien se atreva a intentar detenerla.

"ChiChi…" escuchó la voz de Goku.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, ChiChi abrió la puerta a la misteriosa Sala del Espíritu y el Tiempo y la cerró rapididamente.

Goku trastabilló un poco cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo. Miró a su mujer perplejo. Ella sonrió y empujó suavemente a Goku para que se pusiera delante de una cama con dosel. "Chichi, ¿qué haces? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?"

Chichi lo miraba fijamente mientras se desvistía. "Escucha, Goku. La próxima vez que te vea, estaré muerta. No tendremos otra oportunidad en esto. La última vez que me viste, estabas huyendo de mí. Viví con pesar de que eese era tu último recuerdo de mí." Chichi se detuvo cuando la abordaron las emociones. No quería llorar. "Viví con culpa de que en el momento de tu muerte, mi corazón estaba lleno de ira hacia ti por dejar que Gohan luchara con Cell."

Goku odiaba cuando Chichi lloraba. Porque la mayor parte del tiempo él era la causa de sus llágrimas. Goku cerró sus ojos, apretando sus puños en frustración consigo mismo. Chichi tenía remordimientos, pero él también. Se arrepintió de no haber hablado con ella después de su muerte. Se despidió de Gohan y de todos en el Templo de Kami, pero nunca se despidió de ella. Gohan le dijo a Chichi lo que pasó. Goku pensó que sería más fácil para su mujer pero sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y que era más fácil para él para Gohan dar la noticia de su muerte a su esposa.

Él se dio cuenta, que incluso en la muerte él continuó haciendole daño. Ella no habría vivido con este arrepentimiento todos estos años si él había dicho adiós a ella. "No sabías que me estaba muriendo", Goku empezó suavemente. "Sabía que Gohan iba a pelear con Cell y traté de ocultártelo todo lo que pude. Por eso corrí cuando querías que te prometiera que Gohan no peleara." Abrió los ojos y extendió la mano para tocar los hombros desnudos de ella. "No te culpes de cómo dejamos las cosas. Eso fue culpa mía. No tuya."

Lentamente, los ojos de Goku se apartaron de la cara de Chichi. Miró hacia abajo al resto de ella; desde donde sus manos sostenían los hombros desnudo, hasta sus grandes pechos con sus pezones erectos mirándolo fijamente…

¡Estaba completamente desnuda! Goku la soltó y dio un paso atrás, completamente aturdido. ¿Hacia calor? No podía hacer tanto calor como para que ella se quitarse toda la ropa, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Goku vagaban sobre el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de su pareja. Aunque Chichi no entrenaba intensamente como él, siempre se mantenía en forma. Siete años después, Goku vio más músculos definidos en sus brazos, su abdomen. El sospecho que ella había estado bajo un intenso entrenamiento mientras el estaba en el otro mundo, ¿Qué había estado haciendo? Los cambios físicos que notó en ella le recordaron sus propios cambios, Antes de su primera muerte él estaba en forma, pero despúes del intenso entrenamiento con Kaio-sama y en la nave camino a Namek bajo una gravedad de 100 veces mayor, él era mucho más músculoso y duro que nunca. Cuando volvió a intimar con Chichi, ella le comentó que se sentía como un cuerpo totalmente distinto que debía conocer por completo una vez más.

¡Eso es!

ChiChi no se desvistió porque estaba acalorada. ¿Acaso ella estaba sugiriendo que…? Claro, el pensó que estarían juntos una últimavez en esta visita, pero viendo como resultó el día, creyó que la oportunidad se había pérdido.

"Espera. ¿Quieres _hacerlo _aquí?" Miró a su alrededor nervioso y murmurando comentó, "No sé si esto es una buena idea." ChiChi puso manos en su obi, aflojándolo rápidamente. Una vez con el fajo libre, ella le bajó los pantalones. Mientras intentaba razonar con ella. "ChiChi, todos sabrán lo que estamos haciendo."

ChiChi estaba de rodillas. "No tenemos mucho tiempo."

"Pero ChiChi…." Goku jadeó por una bocanada de aire. "Ooohhh" se sostuvo del marco de la cama para mantenerse erguido, bajo la mirada para ver a su mujer chupando vigorosamente en su miembro. Podía sentir su lengua pasando por la longitud de su miembro y sus dedos acariciando su saco. Goku se estremeció mientras la lengua de su esposa rozaba su sensible cabeza. "Chichi", gimió mientras sentía su pene endurecerse en la boca de su mujer.

_Quizás no era tan mala idea despúes de todo._ Cerró los ojos saboreando los sentimientos que había olvidado a lo largo de los años. Su mano libre encontró su camino en el pelo de Chichi. El sus dedos quitaron la cinta que sostenía su cabello. Pero ella nunca perdió un paso el ritmo mientras su cabello caía alrededor de sus hombros. Su lengua suavemente barrió sobre la sensible punta y ella ansiosamente tragó aquell líquido salado que anunciaba lo que iba a venir. ¡Oh, cómo había extrañado esto! Cuando ella lo retiró de su boca, para un coqueto por-venir, la mano de Goku se ciñó sobre su cabeza la empujó hacia adelante. Chichi podía oír los jadeos Goku y gemidos se su saiyan mientras se acercaba a su climax. Siete años sin sexo lo habían dejado un poco oxidado y precóz. Chichi casi se ahoga cuando él embistió un poco más fuerte y sostuvo su cabeza muy fuerte contra el, haciendola tomar todo su miembro en su boca de un solo movimiento.

Chichi miró a Goku, feliz de ver esa intensa mirada en el rostro de él mientras alcanzaba el cielo con los dedos, feliz de sentirlo términar su boca. Era una sensación maravillosa. ¡Si solamente… no era tanto! Ella tragó pero Goku seguía. Ella se giró y tosió. Ella casi se asfixió con tanta esencia Goku en su boca. Él todavía no había terminado, sin embargo Chichi sintió como parte de esa escencia terminó en su cabello, espalda y piernas.

Bajando de su eufórica liberación, Goku abrió lentamente los ojos. Vio a esposa sentada en el suelo tosiendo. Una puñalada de culpa le golpeó. La agarró demasiado fuerte, pero no pudo evitarlo. Había pasado tanto tiempo y perdió el control que había mantenido cuando estaba vivo. Sin embargo, no podía ocultar su sonrisa viendo algo de su esencia en ella. Había algo en marcarla con su olor, con su propia escencia que lo excitaba. Él se pregunto si era un rasgo de su raza saiyan.

Chichi lentamente se volvió hacia él sonriendo mientras se limpiaba los labios. Goku terminó demasiado rápido para su gusto pero su recuperación compensó su sensibilidad. Deseaba a Chichi, mucho. Sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo, pero iba a hacer que cada segundo contara. Agarró los extremos de sus camisas y las tiró sobre su cabeza.

Ella le ayudó a quitarle las botas y a quitarle los pantalones que ya estaban en sus tobillos. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y su sexo vibraba de emoción mientras miraba el cuerpo desnudo de saiyan. Él era hermoso y él era todo de ella.

Goku la alzó sobre sus pies y presionando sus cuerpos, mientras sus labios se encontraban contra los de ella con fuerza. Chichi abrió su boca para él, sintiendo como la exploraba, la probaba como un hombre hambriento. Cuando Goku rompió el beso, alzó a Chichi y la recostó en la cama.

Chichi estaba hipnotizada mientras Goku se deslizaba sobre la cama y se cernía sobre ella. La forma en que la miraba…. "No tenemos mucho tiempo." Ella podía sentir su centro húmedecerse, vibrando ante la octava más profunda en la voz de Goku. Cuando le hablaba en ese tono, ella sabía que cualquier dolor y moretones que le esperaban al día siguiente iban a valían la pena. "Hagamos que cuente." Ella sólo pudo asentir; cerrando sus ojos mientras dejaba salir un suspiro con el beso que Goku le dio. Los besos comenzaron con una suave exploración corporal, mientrs los suaves dedos de ella acariciaban el cabello del saiyan antes de pasar suaves barridos sobre su espalda. Ella gimió sintiendo las manos de él sobre sus pechos, masajeándolos con sus gruesos dedos y frotando sus pezones endurecidos.

Goku rompió el beso, moviéndose para mordisquear el cuello de su mujer, bajando para capturar un seno en su boca mientras que el otro fue tratado por su mano. Ella jadeó y se estremeció. Las exploraciones tiernas de él no se convirtieron en algo regular hasta que regresó de Yardrat. Los días antes del torneo de Cell, la noche antes de morir. Chichi cerró sus ojos luchando contra las lágrimas mientras los sentimientos dolorosos resurgieron entre esos recuerdos. Se sorprendió mientras sintió a Goku cambiar a su otro pecho. No iba a llorar. Quería que su Goku la recordara feliz. Se guardaría sus lágrimas para cuando él no esté presente.

Sus piernas se separaron más mientras Goku descendía, dejando caer besos y tiernos mordiscos en su estómago y acercándose tanto a donde añoraba sentir su boca. Cuando Goku se cernía sobre esa área tan sensible, puso sus manos debajo de sus muslos y separó sus piernas aún más. Levantó su cabeza y sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella. La calor se extendia por todo su cuerpo. La mirada en los ojos de Goku…... uff podría llegar al climax sólo por esa mirada.

Sus ojos nunca se despegaron de ella, mientras su boca tocaba suavemente sus pliegues. Cuando su lengua tocó ese delicado botón, ella gritó y sus caderas embistieron contra la boca de él. Goku no se detuvo, mientras su lengua barría sus pliegues y su sensible botón, lamiendo, chupando y mordisqueando suavemente con sus dientes. Chichi jadeó, su cuerpo se retorció y sus manos agarraron las sábanas. En casa, tunía que morderse los labios, enterrar su cabeza en la almohada o morder a Goku para sosegar sus gemidos. Pero aquí… en esta habitación misteriosa, los liberó, libre de no permanecer en silencio.

Al igual que Goku, siete años de abstinencia la dejaron fuerade práctica y rápidamente se corrió. Chichi gritó, mientras su cuerpo sacudiéndose, empujándo el rostro de su amante a su centro. Su cuerpo hormigueaba de placer. Olvidó este adictivo sentimiento. Bajando de su euforia, gimió mientras su cuerpo se deleitaba en las secuelas de tan intenso climax, Goku quien ahora tenía sus piernas inmovilizadas seguía lamiendo despreocupadamente su dulce sexo.

Fue temprano en su matrimonio cuando Chchi supo que Goku podía oler su excitación. Fue una revelación impactante que en realidad hizo que ella se preguntara si esposo era mitad animal.

Cuán irónica la situación… no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Era preocupante, pero cuando Goku estaba entre sus piernas, él no se hartaba de ella y ella no tenía quejas sobre las cosas que el hacía con su lengua.

"Mmm, Goku," gimió. Sus dedos acariciaron los cabellos de su amante. "Bésame."

Goku besó a su mujer mientras al mismo tiempo se asentaba entre sus piernas. Ella podía sentir el grueso miembro de él presionado contra su entrada. Chichi clavó sus dedos firmemente en la espalda de su marido; un gruñido escapó de sus labios mientras sentía la grueso y duro organo de su Goku penetrandola, estirándola. Siete años casi la hacen sentir virgen de nuevo.

El beso se rompió mientras Goku con un jadeo de él. "Olvidé lo bien que se sentía." Ella siseo sintiendo a Goku retirarse y embertir nuevamente con fuerza."Ah," gimió. "Todavía estás estrecha."

Cerró sus ojos en éxtasis. "Y tu siguen tan grande", respiró. Una vez que el encontró su ritmo y siguió su ritmo habitual, Chichi supo que le iba a doler por la mañana. También podía hacer que valiera la pena. Ella abrió los ojos y presionó una mano sobre su pecho para detenerlo. Podía ver la frustración en su rostro. Detenerse era lo último que él quería. "Te deseo, Goku, pero no así. Ámame pero en tu forma super Saiyan."

Goku sonrió, su excitación aumentó. "¿Estás segura?" Tuvo que convencerla cuando estaba vivo.

"Me arrepentiré si no lo hacemos. ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

Goku asintió felizmente como un niño emocionado. "Oh, puedo hacerlo.¡ Siempre quise transformarme dentro de ti!"

Los ojos de Chichi se ensancharon con un ligero horror. _Quería a Goku como un Super Saiyan pero ¡no así!_

Recordó haber presenciado esa transformación, viendo cómo se el expandían los músculos de su cuerpo. Si lo hacía dentro de ella. "N-no Goku, espera. No-" sus palabras fueron cortadas mientras Goku gruñó en voz alta y se transformó en un Súper Saiyajin. El repentino cambio, el aumento de los músculos en el cuerpo del saiyan, la repentina expansión dentro de ella y el brillo de luz dorada alrededor de ellos abrumaron por completo, enviándola a un segundo orgasmo. Apretando el miembro de Goku que la tenía contra las sábanas. Llegó demasiado rápido, cómo la primera vez. Su nivel de Super Saiyan le dio una ventaja en la resistencia, pero todavía estaba fuera de forma después de siete años. Respiró lentamente para tomar el control de sí mismo. Ella lo observó permanecer dentro durante varios momentos antes de finalmente moverse nuevo.

Apenas recuperándose de su propio clímax, Ella sólo podía jadear y gemir con cada embestida. Chichi observó el tenso rostros de su pareja mientras se concentraba en no venirse demasiado rápido. Pero eso no era justo. Ella ya había alcanzado su climax dos veces. Una inesperadamente debido a la transformación. Ella haría que Goku pague por eso. Sus dedos volvieron a la espalda de él mientras clavaba sus uñas con cada embestida. Una de sus manos se deslizó discretamente por la espalda de su amante, lentamente moviéndose hacia la debilidad de él.

Goku jadeó sintiendo a su esposa tocar donde solía estar su cola. Oh, esa marca suya. Su abuelito le dijo que se fortaleciera contra toda debilidad. ¡Él fortaleció su cola antes de que fuera removida permanentemente pero no había manera que él pudiera fortalecerse contra esto! No es que él quisiera. Se sintia tan bien cuando Chichi lo tocaba de esta manera. "Detente", Goku jadeó. "o terminaré demasiado pronto."

Ella sólo sonrió mientras seguía su ritmo. "Estaríamos a mano. Me hiciste correrme prematuramente transformándote así." Otro roze y Goku tembló tratando de luchar contra el placer. "Se suponía que debías retirarte y luego transformarte. Podías haberme lastimado." Presionó la marca con fuerza y él gimió. ¡Maldición, eso se sintió bien y maldita él casi corría!

Chichi podría ver que él estaba cerca de alcanzar el climax. Una caricia más y se ella detendría. Eso sería suficiente castigo para él. Después de todo, ella no quería que Goku se viniera demasiado pronto. Sin embargo, antes de ella que pudiera poner en acción su plan, una mirada en el rostro de él la congelaron en su lugar. Su mirada. Parecía tan feral. Ella había visto esa mirada antes, pero no había luna llena aquí.

Oh, cielos. Quizás fue demasiado lejos.

Con la velocidad del rayo, Goku se retiró, la tomó y la volteó sobre sus manos y rodillas.

Goku movió tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a su nueva posición. "¿Qué? ¡Goku…. espera! Esta…. ¡Ohhhh!" ella gimió mientras el embestia por detrás. A veces con fuerza, otros con un ritmo más tranquilo, las caderas de ella se movieron hacia atrás para responder el ritmo. "Mmmmm." Oh, a ella le encantaba cuando su esposo la tomaba esta manera. Ah, lo sentía mucho más profundo.

Goku se rió contra ella, y comentó en voz baja en su oído derecho. "No puedes tocarme _allí _ahora." Una mano de él apretó su pecho derecho antes de moverse más abajo. "Pero yo puedo tocarte." ChiChi gritó sintiendo los dedos de Goku acariciando su parte más sensible.

Chichi gritó. "¡Ah, Goku!" los dedos de ella se aferraban a las sábanas. La tenía atrapada y a su merced. "No es justo! Mmm!" jadeó. Con Goku golpeando su cuerpo contra el suyo por detrás y dedos en su clítoris, ChiChi se sintió rápidamente acercándose a un tercer orgasmo.

"No, Goku," ella gimió. Ella quería aguantar un poco más, pero con los dedos rápidos de Goku, su gresa intimidad golpeando en su…."y-yo…sólo… oh, no pares…"

A la mierda, decidió. Ella necesitaba esto. Ella quería esto. ¡Ella merecía esto después de siete años!

Chichi chilló mientras su orgasmo la abrumaba de nuevo. Ella cayó hacia adelante, su cara contra la almohada, sus caderas hacia arriba mientras Goku la apretaba fuertemente mientras ella sentía los espasmos casi quebrandolo, casi consiguiendo que el se viniera.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estuvo allí recostada. Sólo reaccionó al cambio de Goku detrás de ella. Abrió los ojos, de repente sintiéndose vacía entre sus piernas. Chichi sintió la dureza de Goku presionada contra su trasero y respiración sobre su oreja.

"¿Has aprendido la lección?" Escucho preguntarle. Su respiración era pesada. Él estaba en el borde, pero todavía resistió el tiempo suficiente para hacerla pagar por tratar de hacerle venir antes que ella.

"Sí." Cuando ella jugaba con esa marca, siempre había venganza. Él siempre tomaba represalias y ella siempre aceptaba su castigo con una sonrisa y un increíble alivio.

Goku volteó a su esposa sobre su espalda, sus piernas se abrieron para él. Goku fácilmente entró en ella, pero a diferencia de las otras dos veces donde Goku lentamente aumentó su ritmo, se movió en ella rápido y duro. La hizo gritar y agarrarlo más fuerte.

"Esto es lo que querías." Él presionó más fuerte, haciendola arquear y gritar más fuerte. Chichi tenía diferentes gritos. Un grito enojado que asustaba a Goku, un grito feliz que sobresaltaba a Goku y un grito sexual que excitaba a Goku. "¡Quieres que te folle!"

Chichi no estaba segura de cuándo exactamente el lenguaje vulgar entró en sus actividades. Ella sabía que Goku recogió el término mientras vivía con el Maestro Roshi pero siendo ingenuo, no tenía ni idea de su significado hasta que un día recordó lo que estaban haciendo le recordó una escena que leyó en los libros eróticos del Maestro Roshi.

ChiChi lo regañó por usar el término pero en momentos tan acalorados como este las palabras también se le escaparon de los labios. "¡Sí…. oh, follame!" Él la golpeaba fuerte; la cama rechinaba con cada golpe. Ella iba a estar muy adolorida al día siguiente. Demonios, ella podría estar cojeando para los próximos días pero no le importó.

Un cuarto clímax de Chichi fue la perdición de Goku. Su vulva lo presionaba demasiado fuerte para que pudiera resistir más. Goku gimió mientras con una última embestida se corría dentro de su mujer llenándola por completo. Ella miró el rostro de su esposo, memorizando cada expresión, una mano acarició su espalda, sintiendo sus músculos momentáneamente tensos, sus piernas alrededor de él, sintió su cuerpo pulsar y sacudirse a través de su liberación. Su cálido aliento abanicó su cara cuando el salió de ella. Mientras que parte de su esencia se filtró fuera de su cuerpo, algo de si escencia le cayó encima y un poco más chorreando sobre el estómago de su amante. Goku se bajó lentamente y se acostó sobre sobre sus pechos y sus brazos apoyados sobre ella, aferrándose a su cintura.

ChiChi acarició tiernamente sus cabellos; una sonrisa le enyesó la cara. Goku se acurrucó contra ella, se relajó, hizo todo perfecto. Por un momento, todo estaba bien. Le recordó los últimos días antes del torneo de Cell donde ella y Goku se abrazarían después de hacer el amor, disfrutando tranquilamente el momento entre ellos.

"No puedo quedarme, Chichi" Goku lamentablemente rompió el silencio. "Tengo que volver."

Él tenía razón. Ella lo sabía. Si tan sólo tuviesenun poco más de tiempo.

"Lo sé", susurró. "Lo sé, pero no quiero que te vayas".

La rúptura en la voz de su mujer hizo que Goku se despegara de sus pechos. Se recostó sobre su espalda y tiró de ella para que descansara contra él con sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Chichi se aferró a Goku. El torrido recordatorio de que Goku estaba muerto la golpeó de repente. Con una oreja presionada contra su pecho, chichi no podía detectar latino alguno. Fue suficiente para ella llorar de nuevo.

"Hubo tantas veces que deseé que volvieras. Deseaba desesperadamente que volvieras después de descubrir que estaba embarazada. No quería que te pérdieras a Goten. No quería que echara de menos no conocerte." Ella giró su cabeza para mirarlo, sus ojos rebosaban de lágrimas. "Goten se parece tanto a ti. Es casi como si volvieras a la vida."

Goku sonrió pensando en Goten. Era fuerte, lleno de energía y tan feliz como él. Cuando sostuvo a Goten en sus brazos, sintió rápidamente su Ki. Su corazón estalló de orgullo por lel poder que sentía en el niño. Goku sólo conocía al niño por unas horas y le dolía saber que no iba a poder verlo crecer igual que se lo perdió con Gohan.

"Y ahora", susurró, limpiandose las lágrimas. "Tengo que dejar que Goten luche como Gohan. Podría terminar muerto como su hermano".

Goku frunció el ceño. Lo que dijo Chichi no estaba tan alejado de la realidad. Goten y Trunks eran jóvenes y aunque eran lo suficientemente fuertes físicamente para derrotar a Majin Boo, mentalmente no estaban listos para luchar contra él. Goku conocía el precio de no estar mentalmente preparado para enfrentarse a un oponente. Goku sólo esperaba Piccolo tuviese éxito con Goten y Trunks donde fracasó con Gohan.

Gohan. Por más fuerte que fuera contra Cell y por más débil que se había vuelto en estos años, aún era iimpensable creer que Gohan estaba muerto. Aunque no podía sentir su Ki y dio la noticia de que Gohan estaba muerto, Goku no podía deshacerse de la sensación de que estaba equivocado. "Ahora que lo pienso, no estoy seguro de que Gohan esté muerto."

"¿Qué?" Chichi se sentó aturdida ante la admisión de su marido. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No puedo sentir el Ki de Gohan", confesó Goku mientras se sentaba, también. "Pero eso no significa que esté muerto. La gente pensó lo mismo de mí una vez."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que nuestro hijo no está muerto?"

Goku se encogió de hombros. "No lo estoy, pero cuando usaste las esféras del dragón, Gohan no revivió. Si estuviera muerto y volviera a la Tierra, ya nos habría encontrado. La última persona con la que estuvo Gohan fue el Supremo Kaio-sama. Si Gohan no está muerto, creo que está con él. No lo sabré con seguridad hasta me cruce de nuevo."

Chichi no sabía quién era este Supremo Kaio-sama. Sólo había una cosa que Goku dijo que le importaba. "¿Quieres decir que Gohan sigue vivo?"

Goku no quería que ella se hiciera ilusiones, pero no pudo evitarlo mientras le agarraba el hombro a Chichi. "Muerto o no prometo que me aseguraré de que Gohan vuelva a ti."

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de chichi pero esta vez no eran de tristeza sino de felicidad. Cuando Goku hizo una promesa, ella sabía que podía contar con él para seguir adelante. Entonces se arrojó en un abrazo hacia Goku. "Gracias." Su hijo podría estar vivo después de todo y si no lo estaba, iba a volver y todo fue gracias a su amado marido. "Te amo, Goku. No importa lo que pase, siempre te amaré."

Goku cerró los ojos y le regresó el abrazo. Luchó contra sus propios sentimientos cuando le golpearon de repente, esta iba a ser la última vez que sostendría a su mujer de esta manera. "Te amo, Chichi." La abrazó con fuerza cerrando sus ojos, quemando en su memoria cómo se sentía tenerla en sus brazos. Él tendrá que aferrarse a este recuerdo hasta que ella lo alzance en el otro mundo.

De mala gana, Goku se alejó. Él acarició la cara de Chichi tiernamente. "Tenemos que irnos antes de que Piccolo derribe la puerta".

Una risa salió de los labios de su mujer mientras imaginaba a Piccolo irrumpiendo aquí y entrando en pánico en su estado de desnudez. Recordó cuando Piccolo vivía con ellos, lo sorprendió encontrarse a Goku desnudo después de sus baños al aire libre en el barril.

"Bien Debería refrescarme un poco." Chichi miró a Goku alegremente antes de salir de la cama. "Debo intenta quitarme toda tu escencia del cabello."

Desapareció en el baño por unos minutos para limpiarse el cabello. Regresó con el pelo acomodado y vestida. Goku estaba sentado al borde de la cama, vestido y esperándola. Estaba seguro de que nadie más lo notaría pero Piccolo con su fuerte sentido del olfato fácilmente sentiría su aroma por toda la habitación y el cuerpo de su esposa. Sin duda hará que el Sr. Popo cambie las sábanas antes de que él, Goten y Trunks entren aquí para más entrenamiento. Piccolo le regañará verbalmente por lo que él y su esposahicieron, también. No, Goku se corrigió a sí mismo. Era el cuerpo de Piccolo, pero Goku sabía que Kami lo regañaría.

"¿Lista?" preguntó Goku.

Chichi estaba vestida excepto por su mascada. Era la única evidencia física de que Chichi había estado desnuda. Ella tomó le accesorio decidiendo que una vez fuera, se lo acomodaría nuevamente. Con un último beso de despedida, se encaminaron a la salida. Chichi abrió la puerta con Goku cerca detrás de ella. Ella intentó mirar discretamente pero todo el mundo estaba de pie fuera de la puerta, esperando por ellos.

Chichi sostuvo su cabeza en alto y caminó más allá de ellos. ¿A quién le importa lo que piensen? Que traten de decirle algo. Chichi incluso se retó con la mirada mientras envolvía su mascada alrededor de su cuello; casi invitándolos a decir algo. Chichi escuchó a Piccolo regañar a Goku por lo que hicieron. Se sonrió al oír a Goku tratando de actuar como si estuviera de acuerdo con Piccolo. Oh, inicialmente Goku estaba reacio pero una vez que esta enminado….

Chichi se sonrojó de nuevo. "Ahora no habrá arrepentimientos."

Goten miró a su madre confundido. "¿Qué arrepentimientos? ¿Qué hicieron papá y tú allí?"

Ella sólo sonrió y acarició tiernamente la cabeza de su niño de la misma manera que Goku lo hacia con Gohan a su edad. "Papá y yo tuvimos una larga charla agradable."

"¿Y besitos?" Goten preguntó curiosamente. "Trunks dijo que eso es lo que tú y papá estaban haciendo."

Ella se rió y palmeó la cabeza de su hijo otra vez, ganando una sonrisa del niño. "Un poco de eso."

Goku se acercó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de ella. "Estarás bien."

Chichi asintió, "Lo sé".

"No más demoras", Uranai Baba interrumpió. Ella no era fría con la situación de Goku pero las reglas eran reglas y a Goku ya se le había terminado su tiempo. Ella sabía lo que pasaría si Goku no volvía a la otra vida. "Es hora de irse".

Goku se enfrentó a Baba concordando con ella. Un chillido de su hijo hizo que Goku volviera para darle a Goten un último abrazo y una promesa de que cuidará a su madre por él. Goku saltó al aire, sonriendo y despidiéndose de todos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su mujer una vez más antes de desaparecer con el uranai baba

Goku se había ido para siempre esta vez pero al menos esta despedida fue mejor que la última. Chichi lo despidió con una sonrisa, con el conocimiento de ella todavía y siempre lo amaría.

"Sólo diez segundos pasaron aquí", se acercó Bulma con una sonrisa. Le guiñó el ojo a Chichi. "Debe haber pasado una hora ahí."

'Diez segundos,' Chichi meditó mientras miraba hacia donde vio por última vez a Goku. 'Debería haber ido por veinte.'


End file.
